


Fallimento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto ha fallito e non se lo perdona.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Naruto - Gaara/NarutoWhat if - Se Naruto non avesse salvato Gaara? Come sarebbe andata a finire?PACCHETTO 1) Montagna/Mai più + Genere Het





	Fallimento

Fallimento

“Il prossimo demone che verranno a prendere sei tu. Dopo l’Alpha, tocca all’Omega. Non puoi stare qui, sei una facile preda” disse Kakashi.

Naruto appoggiò le mani sulla testa polverosa dell’Hokage, scavata nella montagna.

“Sono sempre venuto qui quando avevo bisogno di riflettere” sussurrò.

\- Non m’importa di venire protetto. Avrei dovuto salvare Gaara. Ora non avrò mai più possibilità di farmi perdonare da lui.

Avrei voluto visitare con lui il suo amato deserto, che era stato così arido e protettivo ad un tempo con lui. Il suo odio, il suo dolore, la sua semplice voglia di essere accettato, così chiara nei suoi occhi, era la stessa che si rifletteva nei miei.

Era l’unico che potesse sapere veramente cosa significa essere odiato e maledetto per qualcosa che non hai scelto – pensò Naruto.

\- Avrei voluto ci fosse Rin adesso, lei avrebbe saputo cosa dire al ragazzo - pensò Kakashi.


End file.
